


Don’t Make Me Force Choke You

by ragingscooter



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingscooter/pseuds/ragingscooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Star Wars day one-shot. Holly wants to share her favorite space saga with her reluctant girlfriend Gail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Make Me Force Choke You

Holly gave a quick look around the room as she fluffed one of the couch’s throw pillows and ran through her mental check list: beer in the fridge- check, chocolate cookie dough-check, enough cheese puffs to kill a moose-check and double check and some salted caramel brownies in the oven- check. All that was left was her girlfriend to arrive which should be soon if her shift ended on time. Holly couldn’t help her face breaking out into a grin when she thought of Gail, Gail the woman that she had been able to call her girlfriend for the last four months. And speak of the devil; Holly heard the unmistakable sounds of Gail clambering up the older building’s cavernous stairwell although it didn’t sound like the blonde was alone, there seemed to be a stampede rushing towards her door. She opened the door to find Gail with her gun drawn and Chris in position to knock down her now open door with Dov covering him. “What the hell?!” Holly exclaimed her eyes wide in shock at the trio of cops.

“Are you okay?” Gail asked as she pulled Holly into the hallway as Chris and Dov entered the apartment one by one to clear the area.

“Of course I am okay. What is going on?” Holly said as Gail holstered her gun and ran her other hand down Holly’s arm until she reached her hand which she grasped tightly.

“I am here to rescue you!” Holly had to exert a lot of control not to laugh at Gail’s choice in words. Gail’s eyes narrowed slightly, “You texted me ‘Help me you’re my only hope!’ I tried calling but it went straight to voice mail and when you wouldn’t respond to my texts I thought the worst.” Gail said her voice was quiet and a little shaky. “Forgive me but when I get a 911 text I come with backup.”

Before Holly could reassure Gail that everything was fine Chris and Dov appeared in the doorway, “All clear. Although it looks like there is going to be a party that we weren’t invited to.” Chris teased. Holly pulled out her phone and saw that it had been accidently switched to silent and had 14 missed calls and texts. She looked at her last outgoing text to Gail and saw that the entire text had not sent, Holly felt mortified that she had created this mess.

“Gail I am so sorry, I meant to send you two texts and you only got the first one.” Holly said as she shifted away from Gail and leaned onto the door frame.

“What did the second part say?” Gail asked her face visibly relieved but still all business.  
Holly laughed quietly as she felt her face redden and shook her head, “The second part said that I couldn’t have a girlfriend that hadn’t seen the trilogy and that you could save our relationship by coming over.”

The look on Gail’s face was unreadable and Holly was about to apologize again when Gail held up a finger as if to say wait as she got out her phone and hit a few buttons. “Stand down Ollie, false alarm.” Gail said calmly and listened for a few moments before she sighed, “Yeah, she is fine. Call off the cavalry.” She ended the call and looked over to Chris and Dov who were holding back laughter. “You guys can go.”

“But Holly made snacks and we love Star Wars…” Dov started before Chris pulled him down the hall waving a good bye to Holly and mouthing ‘good luck’ as they disappeared down the stairway.

Gail was still shaking her head as she headed into the apartment, “Do you have any idea of how fucking freaked out I was? I almost called my mom! My mom Holly! Don’t you ever, ever do that to me again.” She took a breath to calm herself, “All for a movie about space stuff…seriously? I mean I know that you are like super nerdy but...” It was then that Holly let out the breath that she had been nervously holding in but if Gail was teasing her meant she wasn’t that mad. 

“First it isn’t a space movie not really…only kinda sorta… although it does take place in a galaxy far far away but it is so much more. Second you love space stuff, how many times have we sat through watching ‘Alien’?”

Gail scoffs as she wanders into the kitchen and then deeply inhales the smell of the baking brownies, “That’s different, Ripley is awesome. What is so great about Lisa?”

“Her name is Leia and she is a badass.” Holly states simply as Gail rolls her eyes. 

“Well since you went to all of this trouble I guess I can stay for a movie but you better have…”

“I have beer and cheese puffs.” Holly announced proudly cutting her off.

“Okay then, I am going to swipe some sweats from you and get comfy, I would hate to nod off in these pants.” Gail said as she headed down the now familiar path to Holly’s bedroom. It finally registered to Holly that Gail was still in her uniform that she must have rushed straight from work to come to Holly’s “rescue”. Damn she really had to make it up to Gail for worrying her that much. 

Holly took the brownies out of the oven and set them on the counter to cool and heard her shower running. She contemplated joining her but decided against it, shower sex would turn into hallway sex, to bedroom sex and while it sounded appealing Holly really wanted to share these movies with Gail…there would be time for couch sex later. She went into her bedroom and found some cut off pajama pants for Gail and a tee shirt as she slipped into some comfortable clothes herself. Holly was just pulling the shirt over her head when she felt warm hands ghost down her sides. “Are you sure that you want to watch movies tonight?” Gail’s husky voice asked through the thin material that covered her ear. Holly finished pulling the shirt down and smoothed it down her sides as she took a step back from the toweled blonde.

“Uh uh, you said that you would give them a shot, now put these on while I set up the movie.” Holly said as she practically threw the clothes at her almost naked girlfriend and turned on her heel and left the room without looking back. Once back in the living room away from the blond temptation Holly found her well-worn vhs copy of Episode 4 A New Hope, blew the thin layer of dust that had found its way onto the tape and gently popped it into the equally ancient vcr. Sure she had copies on dvd but this being Gail’s first time experiencing the space saga she wanted it to be as pure as possible and that meant no re-mastered editions. 

Holly was in the kitchen grabbing a couple chilled beers out of the fridge when Gail appeared and leaned against the counter, a knowing smirk on her face as she accepted a proffered beer from Holly. She gestured towards the shirt that Holly had given her, “Come to the dark side we have bacon.” Gail said incredulously as she twisted the cap off. Holly smiled her lopsided smile as she opened her own beer, tossing the cap into a little collection bucket in the shape of a death star on the counter by Gail. “It is a good thing that your hotness balances out the nerdiness.” She joked as she pushed away from the counter taking Holly’s hand in the process. “Come on let’s get this over with.”

Once they were settled on the couch, Gail snuggled into Holly’s side, snacks in front of them and surround sound on that Holly pressed play on the remote. As soon as the intro music started Gail piped up, “Wait why are we starting with the fourth movie? Should we start with the first one? I mean isn’t that like a rule of movie watching?”  
Holly paused the movie and turned to face Gail and very seriously said, “I don’t acknowledge Episodes 1 through 3, anyway I want you to like these movies and subjecting you to Jar Jar Binks would be a good way of ensuring that you never watch anything with me again.”

Gail furrowed her brow, “Okay if you say so.” And then laid her head on Holly’s shoulder, “Episode 4 it is.”

Holly kissed the top of Gail’s head, “Now shush.” She pushed play and relaxed into the couch. Holly was amazed that they were already halfway through the movie and Gail hadn’t made any snarky comments but then Gail reached for the remote and hit pause, she popped a few cheese puffs into her mouth and turned to Holly, “I think my mother was the inspiration for Darth Vader.” She said seriously. Holly almost choked on her beer holding back a laugh. “I am serious Hols, look at the similarities: they are both always in uniform, he uses the force, she works for the force; they do not accept anything less than complete and utter compliance and I swear I have seen my mom force choke her assistant on several occasions.” Holly wasn’t sure how to respond so she pressed a soft kiss to her lips and grabbed the remote back and started the movie back up.

They finished the movie without any more interruptions and Holly waited for Gail’s reaction as she hit rewind but the blonde kept a neutral expression on her face as she got up and stretched. “You wanna set up the next one while I use the bathroom?” Gail asked as she was walking away. Holly nodded and took it as a good sign that Gail wanted to continue their marathon, she ejected the tape and replaced it with Episode 5. When Gail reappeared she flopped on the couch and positioned herself so that her head was on Holly’s lap. “Okay you scruffy nerf herder lets go.” Gail said casually as she pulled Holly’s hand to rest on her chest.  
Holly was about to press play when Gail’s words sparked in her mind, “That is from this movie, which you claim to have never seen.” Holly said accusingly as looked down at the cop and started to tickle her sides.

“Stop! Don’t make me force choke you!” Gail erupted in giggles as she tried to swat away Holly’s hands, “It’s written on your shirt nerd!” she said in between laughs.  
Holly stopped her teasing, “Oh…yeah. Okay…back to the movie.”

Before she could press play Gail grabbed the remote out of her hand and sat up, “Why is this so important to you that I like these movies?”

Not sure how to answer Holly took a swig of her beer and found that it was empty so she got up and headed for the fridge. “You can tell me, I promise even if it is something really nerdy I won’t laugh much.” Gail said following her into the kitchen. Holly opened her beer and Gail took it from her and took a drink, “Thanks now spill.”

Holly shrugged and got another beer, “I don’t know, I guess it’s because I associate these movies with good things in my life. The first time I watched ‘A New Hope’ I was with my grandparents I was 4 and it was the first movie I saw in a theater, one of those cheap matinees. Even though the movie had been out for years it was the first time any of us had seen it and I loved it. I also loved how my grandfather explained how they built models to create the special effects. My older brother watched the second one with me a few months later, he was at that age when it wasn’t cool to be hanging out with your little sister so it made any time that he willing spent time with me special. The third one had also seen with my brother but what made it special was that was the day that my parents told me that I was going to be a big sister although if I had known that Ivy was going to be such a pain I might not have been so excited. I guess I just like the thought that something that brought me happiness could do the same for you and that you would associate your first time of them with me.” Holly buried her face in the arm of the couch, “Proceed with the mocking.”

Instead of getting hit with sarcasm Holly felt Gail get off of the couch and then felt her girlfriend’s delicate fingers turn her face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Thank you for telling me. You know you are responsible for quite a few firsts for me.”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe after the movies we can talk about them but right now I want to find out what a scruffy nerf herder is.” Gail said as she returned to her original position with her head on Holly’s lap. Holly smiled and pressed play.

Holly was putting the last movie in the vcr when Gail started her rant, “Fuck! That has to be a lie…Vader cannot be Luke’s father! The dude just cut off his own son’s hand! I mean yeah the guy is kind of a whiny little bitch but come on he didn’t deserve that.” Gail said animatedly almost knocking the now empty bowl that once contained cheese puffs off the table. “I wonder if Elaine would have reacted that way if I had refused to join her on the force.” She mussed as Holly walked back over feeling very amused by Gail’s randomness.   
“I don’t think she would cut off your hand.” Holly said as she sat on the couch and laid her head on Gail’s lap this time. Gail absently ran her fingers though Holly’s hair massaging her scalp as the movie started. Holly found herself drifting off around the time that Luke meets the ewoks for the first time. It felt like she had just closed her eyes when she felt Gail shift under her, it was then that she noticed that it was quiet. 

“Did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah. The drool on my leg would suggest that or you sprung a leak.” Gail teased as she rubbed Holly’s shoulder.

Holly sat up and rolled her neck to loosen it up as she turned to Gail, “So what did you think?”

Gail drummed her fingers on the back of the couch, “I have a few thoughts, first the dark side is so much cooler and even if they weren’t offering bacon I would join. By the way I find your lack of cheese puffs disturbing. Second Boba Fett was a badass and he deserved his own movie. Third Luke kissed his sister…eww! Fourth you are right Leia is all kinds of awesome except for kissing Luke which even if he wasn’t her brother was weird. And lastly…”

“Lastly?” Holly urged when Gail trailed off.

“Do you think that maybe for my birthday you could dress up like Slave Leia?” Gail said blushing like crazy.

Holly didn’t even try to hold back her laugh and fell into Gail’s arms and kissed her hard. “You are insane.”

“So is that a no?” Gail asked as she laughed along with Holly. 

Holly got up from the couch and held out her hand for Gail and pulled her up and started to lead her to the bedroom. “Why wait until your birthday?”   
Gail perked up and pulled Holly into the room, yep sometimes being a star wars nerd was pretty awesome.


End file.
